


非典型告白

by WaterLoop



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21591094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterLoop/pseuds/WaterLoop
Summary: 身体互换+双向暗恋
Relationships: Agilities | Brady Girardi/KariV | Park Young-Seo
Kudos: 14





	非典型告白

**Author's Note:**

> 都是编的
> 
> 故事属于他们
> 
> 谢谢观看

Agilities在一阵雷声中惊醒，眼睛干涩，胸口闷的不象话。他挣扎着扭了扭，感受到了盘在自己胸口上的Grim。

"兄弟……行行好....” 他缓缓地把猫从身上揭下来，隐隐开心和Grim这样的亲密接触竟然没让他像以往一样开始鼻塞， “去边上睡。”

他这点开心在听见自己的声音以后戛然而止。

Grim伸了伸腰从他手里挣脱出去，留他一个人在原地裂开。

他的声音怎么了？？

近视好像也加重了不少，视野里模模糊糊的，但这并不妨碍Agilities环视一周后发现他甚至不在自己的床上。

“WTF..” 他手忙脚乱地从床上爬起来，下床的时候还被一个散落在床边的哑铃绊了一下。

直觉告诉他自己现在长高了一些，走起路来看四周的角度感觉像是带了一个有点违和的VR眼镜。  
他踉踉跄跄地来到镜子前，正在狂跳的心漏了一拍。

镜子里Kariv的脸正魂不守舍地看着他。

“oh my fuking god….”

加拿大人抱着头蹲下时还觉得这可能是自己做的一个荒诞的梦。他骂骂咧咧地拧了自己一把，被疼得龇牙咧嘴。

Grim不知所以然地绕着他走了一圈，凑上来用头蹭他的腿。

“......” 脑子里一团乱麻，但猫还是不能不撸的，更何况他现在还不过敏了。 

身体有它自己的想法，在大脑反应过来之前，他的头就已经埋进Grim的肚皮里了。 

“…你就用我的脸来干这个？闻猫？” 

没有什么比听见自己的声音对自己说话更诡异的事了。

Agilities从猫里抬头，看见那个本该是自己的加拿大人此刻正居高临下地看着他，怀里抱着的Milo探头探脑的， 惹得他打了一个惊天动地的大喷嚏。  
“Buck！” Kariv带着挺重的鼻音骂了一句 “你身体病了！”

“我没生病，我猫咪过敏，记得吗，” Agilities站起来活动着蹲麻了的腿，看着对方顶着一个鸟窝头吃瘪的样子觉得有点诡异的好笑， “现在我比你高了。”

“是你自己矮，还生病，还过敏。”Kariv结结巴巴地数落他，弯腰放下了猫。 

“亏你还笑得出来，我们这样后天比赛怎么办。” 

屋漏偏逢连夜雨，险胜泰坦没两天又碰上伦敦本来就已经够倒霉的了，现在居然又出了这样的岔子。

他们比赛之前还换得回来吗？

要不要在露馅之前告诉教练？ 

“......对哦，这可怎么办，”Agilities被他说的也有点气馁，揉着脑袋倒回床上仰天嘟囔起来。“昨天晚上发生什么了？我们被雷劈了？”

昨晚基地里开了庆功聚餐。他酒量不好，在美国又没到合法喝酒的年纪，本想溜之大吉却还是被队友抓住被灌了一些，没两听啤酒后就满脸通红地找不着北了，也不知道Kariv那边发生了些什么。

“我们，” Agilities随口胡说八道，把自己逗得哼哼笑了两声，“魔幻电影里主角都是接吻掉进游泳池里再被雷劈了才会互换身体来着....”

没有回声。

Agilities从床上抬头看向迷之沉默的Kariv，发现对方正低着头努力逗猫，耳朵却慢慢红了。 

Agilities：？

幸好有人在这沉默演变成尴尬之前打破了房间里微妙的氛围，不远处传来噔噔噔噔上楼的脚步声。 

下一秒澳大利亚大喇叭就破门而入了。

“嘿，阿呆和阿瓜，准备好了吗？” Custa嚷嚷着，精神得像喝了十五杯咖啡。他手指转着车钥匙扫视了一下房间里对脸懵逼的两个鸟窝头，微微翻了个白眼。

“就知道你们昨晚没听进去，约好了今天去我公寓撸猫然后出去吃晚饭的，忘了？” 

Custa说完，不等两个魔幻事件主人公做出反应，就大咧咧地往Kariv头上扣了顶不知哪里摸来的鸭舌帽，赶鸭子上架似的把他带出了房间。

“babo快换衣服，我和Brady在楼下等你！”

被留在房间里穿着睡衣的正牌Brady一阵无言。生怕Kariv顶着自己的脸和Custa独处不了多久就会露馅，他在对方颇为花里胡哨的衣柜里随便搜罗了一下，一阵猛穿冲下了楼。

车里等待他的又是一阵迷之安静。  
Kariv此时把Custa扣在他头上的那顶鸭舌帽摘下来盖在脸上，正坐在后座上假装补眠，Agilities想了一下，也打开后座车门坐在了他旁边。

“干嘛？”Custa一头雾水，“Brady从刚才就对我爱答不理的，现在你也要跟我保持距离了？“

Agilities吸了口气，装模作样道：“Brady好像病了，我在后座看着点他。” 他说完低头，看见旁边盖着帽子装鸵鸟的人缓缓用手给他点了个赞。 

进了家门不久custa就开始忙着直播，一边单排一边把摄像头对准了身后逗猫的两个人，果然没多久就财源滚滚。

”你们听听这是什么虎狼之词，” 他佯装生气地学舌道，“Dogman订阅了本频道7个月并留言：‘亲爱的Scott 请你收下我的钱，但是能挪开点吗你挡住Brandy了。’” 

“Brady，”Custa头也没回地补了一句“你站到镜头跟前来给他看个够。”

Kariv倒是很兢兢业业地在假扮他，被cue到就老老实实地凑上前，进退两难地杵在custa身边看起了实时评论。

“Chat问 Agilites闻起来是什么味道的，” Custa扭头对着Kariv猛闻了两口，“挺好闻的，但是我说不上来，你用的什么香水Brady？”

Agilities在一边心不在焉地抖猫，听到自己名字就想也没多想地脱口而出：“Clean的冷棉。” 

Chat：.......

Custa：.......你知道的还挺多。

加拿大人逗猫的手微微颤抖。

他抬头看了一眼，Kariv正扭头给他比划一个鲨了你的手势，赶紧补救道：“我 我去年送他的生日礼物，嘿嘿。”

Kariv一听也顺坡下驴，赶紧找补一句：“生日礼物，嘿嘿嘿。”

“......” Custa取消了游戏排队，转过身皱眉端详了身边的人一会，脑海里清晰地浮现起了去年agilities生日时Kariv送给他的那个花里胡哨的键盘的样子。

他顿了顿，随后把自己直播的麦克风静了音。

Kariv被他一顿操作搞得一愣，生怕他是看出来了要当场拆穿自己，一时间连口音也顾不上掩饰，嚷嚷了一声 “我去厕所！” 就噌噌往外走，留下身后一个动弹不得的Agilities独自头皮发麻。

“你快把我猫薅秃了，babo。” Custa淡淡道，看对面人被烫到似的猛地收回了手。

他顿了顿，似乎是在组织语言：“从刚才你们就...别别扭扭的，是因为你之前跟我说的那些话吗？你做没做？Brady拒绝了？”

怎么Scott和Kariv的对话里还出现他的名字了？  
agilities好像每个字都能听懂，但对方的话连在一起后却又让他迷茫。

“做什么？Brady拒绝什么？” Agilities想在不露馅的情况下尽可能云淡风轻的问两句。 Custa的态度却仿佛忽然被这话点燃了。

“......听着Kariv，你和Brady都是我的好朋友，我，你之前能来找我出主意我作为哥们还挺欣慰的。我希望你能表白成功，还担心了一晚上，结果你现在怎么又跟我装傻？” 

Custa顿了顿，姿势别扭地理了理自己的刘海，“你到底是认真的还是在耍我？还是在耍Brady？还是.....”

他没能说完。

“Kariv”听了一半猛地抬起头来，神色复杂地盯着他。

“我昨天晚上紧张，又喝多了，你说的我没听进去。”眼前的 “Kariv”一句一顿有点僵硬地说，“你把你给我出的主意再说一遍我想想。”

“？？？你不是说要借着庆功宴跟Brady表白，如果顺利的话还要亲......诶你去哪？？”

直播事故的聊天室里一个孤独的Dogman：“付费后Brandy和Kariv先后离开了我，我没了。”

厕所门口。

Kariv估摸着时机差不多了，才刚打开门想回房间，就被迎面而来的人一把又推回了厕所里。

他踉跄了一下，后腰撞在洗手池的边缘，刚想发作却又立刻感觉出对面的Agilities不太对劲。

“Brady？” 他揉了揉那个本不属于自己的，被嗑得生疼的腰，试图读懂对方脸上的表情，“怎么了？你露馅了没——” 

朴永书没问完的话被淹没在一个有点冒失的吻里。

Agilities顶着他的脸横冲直撞地亲了他。

朴永书的大脑被这十分荒唐的景象冲击到轰的一声过了载，他迷迷糊糊地还没来得及回应，对方的嘴唇就蜻蜓点水似的离开了。

“在庆功宴上跟我表白，还说要亲我。” Agilities胸口起伏着，赌气似的揪了揪Kariv的领子，”大话说的挺好，可是我昨天晚上怎么一点也没看到你付诸行动呢兄弟。” 

加拿大人嘴上不依不饶的，可脖子和脸却不太争气，已经从下往上渐渐熟了。

Kariv反应了几秒，又看了看厕所外面隐约在听墙角的Custa，福至心灵地猜了个七七八八。

“虽然还是在某种程度上露馅了，但是这样也还挺好的。”

他笑着用手托住Agilities的后脑，看对方慌得一批还故作镇定地梗着脖子没有躲开的样子，心里悬着的石头落了地。

“你好像喝的太醉了，Brady。我表白了，结果你都一点不记得......“

“我也未经允许就亲你了。好像就是因为这个今天才会发生这种怪事。”

“对不起 bro，” Kariv说着，好像也没很对不起的样子，又凑上来有点笨拙地吻他，“我们试试能不能再这样换回来。”

“你跟Kariv现在到底是什么关系？”

目击了整个事件的Custa终究是没有按原计划加入他们的二人晚餐。

他敲开了厕所门把两个脸红怪拖出来，又按照当事人的意愿载他俩到韩国城后准备功成身退，做好事不留名。

告别了临走前还啰啰嗦嗦的Custa，Agilities把手缩进袖子里，连帽衫拉过头顶，从停车场一路疾走。他推开餐厅的门就看见刚刚先一步进来，现在已经等得无聊、正猛摆弄手机的Kariv。

Kariv也看见他，招手让他过来坐，他就湿乎乎地坐过去。

他抬头瞅瞅对面那人同样被雨水打得乱糟糟，正在慢慢变干的锅盖头，又低头看看被推到自己眼前的一大碗冒着热气的红通通的汤。

刚换回来的身体后腰上有一小块不知哪来的淤青，此时正隐隐作痛，他吸着气揉了揉，伸手接过了Kariv递过来的勺子。

这是什么汤来着？他总是叫不上名字来。

每次在说韩语的地方Kariv都有点翻身做主人的意味，嗓门变大了，嘴里也叽里咕噜说个不停。

Agilities指哪打哪地按着他的推荐点完菜，有时能从自己的汤里翻出牛排骨，有时是五花肉，有时只有年糕。

他们是什么关系？

以前每天拼房拼饭拼猫，现在好像又不止了。


End file.
